


You're Not Alone as You Think You Are

by Feenie



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mirror Universe, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Pearl makes a mistake. Observer makes a choice. Bobo makes a friend.Mirror MST3Kverse fic





	You're Not Alone as You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I...struggled with this for a while tbh
> 
> if I ever write something in the mirrorverse again, it'll hopefully work better because I have more experience now

“…you blew up the Observers’ home world.”

“Not on purpose!”

Somewhere in time and space, a blonde woman with a white streak running across her hair was staring up at a screen displaying a destroyed hunk of rock. Beside her was someone best put as an ape-man, hair (or was it fur?) streaked with gray and glasses set on his face.

The ape-man sighed, slowly shaking his head. “The Observers are going to have our heads once they recover, Pearl. Forget Nelson and his robot friends, the Observers can do practically anything to us!”

The woman winced. “I’m well aware of that, Bobo! Look, let’s just keep the ship going, I really don’t want to be a sitting duck…”

She tapped at the console, and the ship lurched forward before steadily pulling away from what used to be the Observers’ home planet. Once the piece of rock was just a speck in the distance, Pearl pulled up a chair and sat down.

“How far behind is Nelson?” she asked Bobo.

Bobo hit a few buttons before an interface of some sort loaded onto the screen. “From the looks of it, he’s a week’s worth of travel behind us already. I can’t see his ship anywhere.”

“We have some time, then. Thank  _god._ ” Pearl slumped back in her seat, closing her eyes.

Neither spoke for a while, the ship steadily tugging onward as it had since this weird space exploration began. Pearl had taken the place of her son and his two friends on the SOL, and had spent only a few weeks before…well, she didn’t quite remember, aside from a movie called Laserblast or something? Then before she knew it, she awoke in what Bobo referred to as Deep Ape, she and Bobo fled to the Satellite of Love, and one Mike Nelson started pursuing them with a gaggle of robots. Maybe it was a good thing she swapped places with Clayton, all things considered.

There was a sudden  _thud,_  someone yelping, and the sound of something clattering on the floor. Pearl’s eyes snapped open, and she stood up. “Bobo, did you hear that?” she asked in a whisper.

Bobo nodded. “…there’s someone on the ship. Do you think it could be one of them?” he asked in an equally low voice.

Pearl slowly stepped over to behind the console, hidden to anyone coming through the door. Bobo quickly joined her, grabbing a spare pipe. The SOL was so quiet you could hear a pin drop…or someone stepping through the numerous doors leading to the console room. The door opened, and someone stepped to the console.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” they called. Pearl and Bobo jumped out, yelling angrily. The mystery stowaway was one of the Observers, this one bruised and clutching the bowl holding their brain tightly. They immediately shrieked in terror, backing away with wide eyes.

“Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” the Observer cried out. “Something blew up my planet, I didn’t know where to go but this ship!”

Pearl blinked, staring at the Observer. “…you fled? Onto our ship?”

The Observer nodded. “Look, I’m sorry, I–I’ll go if you want me to, but I didn’t know where else to go! I just…watched my planet explode, and I had to teleport somewhere!”

Pearl held an arm out to keep Bobo from hurting the Observer. “Whoa, easy there…we aren’t going to hurt you, we thought you were going to hurt us. I mean, as long as you’re willing to help us riff on some really bad movies every so often, you can stay.”

“You…You mean it?” Observer asked.

“Sure! I’m Pearl, this is Bobo. Welcome to the SOL!” Pearl responded.

–

“…you  _kept_  one of those Observers?” Mike scowled.

“He’s not a pet, Nelson!” Pearl protested, folding her arms.

Mike had caught up to them, or at the very least was in broadcasting range. Bobo and Pearl were front and center, Observer lurking like a shadow behind them. He flinched when Mike spoke, clutching Bobo’s sleeve tightly.

“Why would you even bother keeping one of them around? Or are you trying to make up for what you did to the Observers’ world?” Mike questioned.

“I let him stay because it’s the right thing to do! Yes, I want to make up for what I did to the Observers’ home world, but–”

“So you’re making up for it by taking in an Observer. How sad in so many ways,” Nelson commented. “And here I thought you were above taking in people as pets.”

“…if it weren’t for the fact I know I’d probably get in trouble for it, I’d punch you in the face right now,” Pearl said, glaring up at Mike.

Pearl had to drag Observer into the theater with her and Bobo, and Observer just…looked at her. “…you’re the one who destroyed my planet?”

Pearl winced, looking away. “Not intentionally. There was a bomb, and…and look, I’m sorry, I never intended to–”

“No,  _thank you for blowing it up,_ ” Observer said. “I was miserable there! That place was like if a dystopia and another dystopia had a baby together, and that baby became a dystopia!”

Pearl’s jaw hung open for a minute. “…seriously?? It was that bad?”

“You have no idea. I wanted to escape for so long, but I couldn’t, and now I’m free. You have no idea how much I hated it there, honestly,” Observer responded.

Pearl blinked before returning her attention to the movie screen.

–

Bobo quickly adjusted to Observer as a roommate. Observer kept mostly to himself as he explored the SOL, and Bobo wasn’t certain where he was sleeping when it was time for bed. Pearl didn’t seem too worried, from the sound of it.

“He’s made it clear he’s not a threat,” she said when Bobo asked her about Observer wandering. “He could have taken the ship down if he wanted to, and I think he doesn’t want to.”

Bobo found him, today, in a deeper part of the SOL. He didn’t know what part of the SOL this was meant for, Pearl shrugged when he asked why it was so damn huge. “I think Joel intended to keep more people up here…”

“Why are you down here?” Bobo asked, Observer flinching at his voice. “Bedrooms aren’t on this level.”

“…truth be told, I don’t know,” Observer admitted, turning to face him. “I was overjoyed when I realized I was free, but…I don’t know where to go now. All I can do is just wander.”

“I can…sort of relate,” Bobo said. “I wound up leaving my home too, though it wasn’t destroyed like yours.  The idea of fleeing to other places in space and time, going wherever and whenever…it sounded kind of fun to me!”

“…do you regret it?” Observer asked, voice low.

“Occasionally. The movies really stink sometimes, and I do miss home. Otherwise, I’m kind of happy I left,” Bobo admitted. “I think I would have regretted it if I didn’t go with Pearl.”

Observer nodded. “…I don’t know if I should have hopped on here, I just…I panicked.”

“If it helps any, Pearl and I are glad you’re aboard,” Bobo suggested. “The more the merrier!”

“I suppose. Uh…thank you, Bobo,” Observer responded.

“No problem! By the way…where do you sleep at night?” Bobo asked, blinking. “If you don’t have a room picked out yet, mine’s open.”

“…are you certain?” Observer said, tilting his head.

“Of course! We can go room-looking in the morning!” Bobo answered, nodding.

Observer stayed still for a moment before following Bobo, door shutting behind them.


End file.
